The truth about Ray
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray learns he isn't human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

The truth about Ray

Hong Kong was art its busiest hour and the Bladebreakers were visiting The white Tigers and before they make the journey to Ray's remote mountain village they decide to explore Hong Kong a little more. "Can we go back to our room now?" "Quit your bellyaching" Ray said to him "we've only been out exploring for at least 7 hours Max continued. Tyson was right it was nearly 8pm and they'd been exploring since about 2pm.

"Hey look at this" Max pointed "What is it?" Tyson asked "well to me it looks like a laboratory" Kenny said. A truck pulled up outside the old building and a person in a white lab coat came out and greeted the man, he turned and saw the Bladebreakers "Hay kids!" "what does he want?" Max said. They walked up to the Man in the white lab coat. "you called" Kenny said "can you help us move these boxes into the truck? We've gone out of business and we have to get everything out of the building" "ok we'll help" Tyson said "GREAT! My name is Professor Takonima". They walked inside and started picking up boxes to take to the awaiting truck.

After all boxes had been removed to the truck, they went on a hunt for anything left behind by the other scientists, Ray had the top floor, Max the 3rd floor, Tyson the 4th floor, Kenny the 2nd Kai the 6th and the Professor the 1st.

Ray opened the door, he cringed "jeez this place smells bad" It was a very foul odour and Ray's improved senses made it 10x's worse. He flipped on the light and started his scavenge. He got down on the very dusty floor and sneezed a few times and Ra y tried to reach under the cabinet, but his arm was to short "DAM" he looked around and found a snooker cue "aha!" Ray got the cue and pushed it over the object and then dragged the mystery object out. "what's this" It was a folder with TOP SECRET written on it. He went out of the room and put it down on a table and sat down. He opened the folder and there was a dusty piece of paper and he blew on it careful not to inhale any of the dust he started to read and then froze "Overview and proposal for project Neko-Jinn" his jaw dropped. He quickly read the paper and tipped the contents on the table and started going through the pile, the first picture was of what looked like a robotic skeleton an exo skeleton it said. He looked at it and then he looked through the other files that were there, he knew these people, they all lived in his home town and then he got the shock of his life there were blue prints of HIM! "what the...?" It said Ray Kon Project no 129 and then he found new pictures of his white tiger friends and other kids in town Lee Chan Project no 128, Kevin Tebuko project no 220, Gary teriko project no 110 Mariah Chan project no 123. He kept on reading and found out a truth he couldn't believe "Project Neko-Jinn is the development of Half human-Robot Warriors for the battlefield to Aid China if the country gets involved in any war "no no it can't be I'm a a weapon of war? A soldier? I'm not human?" it said they were designed to look human but they were not, they were to have real-like skin, real emotions and pain with a little super human strength 5 times as strong as a human. He heard someone coming and packed the folder again "yo Ray you ready to go?" "s...sure Tyson" "Ray you ok bud?" "no, no I'm not"

"I'm a robot, I'm not human" "that's retarded Ray, have the dust bunnies gotten in your brain?" "no I'm serious, i have the folder to prove I'm not human" When they got downstairs Ray confronted the professor "Professor can you tell me what this is?" he took it and looked inside, he looked like he'd seen a ghost and quickly got out his glasses and pulled out a Ray's blueprints and checked the design of the face and looked at Ray, he held the picture of Ray's face design next to Ray's head "oh my god, its its you! Its project 129 my greatest achievement" "wait hold on this is going at me faster than light speed, can you start from the beginning professor?" Tyson said.

A little while later at a near by cafe Professor Takonima started his story "it was about 15-23 years ago we first developed the technology to create highly intelligent robots and the government poured a lot of money into Project Neko-Jinn i was in charge of designing the robot's human characteristics and appearance Ray here was designed to be my greatest achievement as he had a radical new design and a stronger exo skeleton and more improved realism, like better internal software and regeneration hardware" "that explains why my wounds and cuts heal so fast" "he was also featured the most real bloowe developed and when the project was abandoned in 1996 we poured the rest of the money updating

you" "but how come i don't remember any of it?" "your memory of being in the lab when we were testing you were erased and programmed to think and act as a human. You are the most advanced of all your kind, with the most powerful senses like feeling, smelling, tasting and vision" "so how many Neko-jinns did you make?" "we made 300" "so what's my purpose in life?" "when your old enough you would have been trained to fight" "what do you mean would?" Max asked "the project was abandoned due to expenses." "I'm going back there tomorrow should i tell them?" "FOR GOD'S SAKE NO!" people looked at him "why? There CPU's aren't as advanced as yours, they might explode or something you were lucky because you have a more advanced CPU" "how old am i am i really 17? "you were built 17 years ago but your plans were created at least 20 years ago" "am i still 17?" "yes you are" you were designed to look like ,a human and act like a human and i can see i did good you've grown into a strong handsome and healthy young boy and I'm surprised he's not all ways being stalked b girls and attacked by them" "believe me its happened" Tyson said Ray instantly blushed, "we were walking down a road and a Girl jumped at Ray and started to seduce him, she even leapt at ray and held him against the wall kissing him, it took us ages to get rid of her" "it ended with her giving Ray her cell phone number" Max added "it was a little funny as well".

They left the cafe at at least 10:10 at night and the Professor gave them a ride back to there hotel because it was on the route he takes home.

Well what do you think of chapter 1? please review and tell me what your opinion's are good or bad thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**Part 2**

translated from Mandarin

Ray couldn't sleep, he also couldn't believe what he had learned earlier.

"am I really a robot? Should I really tell my friends? Ow my heads spinning" Ray couldn't sleep for the entire night and when Tyson came in to wake Ray, he got a shock.

"dude did you get any sleep last night?" Ray was looking tired, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were half closed

"no I didn't. Not one bit" Ray yawned.

"lets get you some coffee"Tyson said.

"no, stay down" Tyson said as Ray tried to get up

"I want to get up" Ray said sleepily.

"ok, grab my hand" Tyson pulled Ray up and pulled Ray's right arm over his shoulder, then Ray leaned on Tyson.

"lets go" Tyson said

"Ray you look awful" Max said. Tyson put Ray down on the sofa and Ray immediately lied down.

"this guy needs coffee stat" Tyson said heading into the Kitchenette

"I didn't get any sleep I can't still can't believe what we learned yesterday"

"yeah, who saw that one coming, not I" Max said. After a few minutes Tyson handed Ray a coffee.

"thanks Tyson" Ray sipped the coffee

"is it ok?"

"yeah thanks" Tyson left and Ray sipped again. He closed his eyes for a second

"hmm.Tyson!" Tyson stopped in his tracks and turned around, he walked into the lounge again

"yeah Ray?"

"do you think I should tell the others?"

"I don't know, but if you have doubts, Grandpa said once if in doubt and you don't have the solution, look in your heart"

"good advice". He closed his eyes again and thought for a while

"I will, there my friends and I have to" he opened his eyes

"yes I have to" Ray continued

" When do we leave for the village?" Max asked kenny

"in about 3 hours"Kenny replied

"good lets get some breakfast"

"Tyson, we already ate" Max said in a moaning voice

"I mean for Ray. He hasn't eaten" Ray drunk more of the coffee feeling more energized

"sure I think I need some food" Ray got up and followed Tyson down to the buffet hall.

"we all ready to go?" Kenny asked

"Lets just get this over with" Kai said

"oh come on, visiting the White Tigers will be fun" Tyson said

"I'd rather be training"

"were training 6 days a week can we just have an extra day?" Tyson said

"yeah we need to have a break once in a while Kai" Ray said. The bus left on a 2 hour drive into the big, deep and mysterious mountains of China.

"look were here" Ray said looking out of the window. The Bus pulled up by the town entrance and everyone got off. Ray smiled

"I'm home" he said.

"welcome Home Ray" Lee's Grandfather was there

"oh hello sir" 

"Ray you know better, call me by my real name" 

"sorry Chi Yan Si" 

"Chi will do just fine" 

"where's Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin" 

"at home" 

"thanks" 

"Ray what were you talking about with him?" Tyson asked

"oh you don't speak Mandarin?" Ray asked

"no I only speak Japanese and a little English with some Spanish. Max translates the English for us"

"we've only been friends for a year and I never knew that. I knew Max translates" Ray said a little amazed. Ray led them to where his friends would probably be.

"there always here. In the alley behind the grocery store"

"what are they doing?" Tyson asked

"There blading" Ray answered the obvious

"of course" Tyson said slapping his forehead.

"hay guy's I'm back" Ray turned the corner.

"oh" The alley was empty.

"where are they?" Tyson asked entering behind Ray

"oh its Tuesday. They go out for a 5 mile jog. Well technically its 10 because they run 5 and then turn back" Ray looked up

"its midday now, they leave at 9am it takes about 6 hours, so they should be back in 3 hours, which means we have time to ourselves" Ray continued

"where did you live whilst you lived here?" Max asked nosily

"come on, I'll show you". They walked to an old hut that had the door sealed up.

"this is it Ray said. Don't think we can get in. the doorway is sealed up by these stones". Ray tugged at a stone and most of the stone seal fell away, he pulled at the rest and it all fell down revealing a red door with a Yin Yang painted on the door.

"I painted that on when I was 10. the old paint was green and it had mostly peeled of so I painted the symbol that means much to me" Ray turned the handle on the door and opened, the door opened with a groan revealing a dark and smelly room. Ray pulled back the wooden window covers letting fresh air in, he turned and looked at his old home.

"you lived here? What a dump"

"Tyson, this is a remote village, there's no electricity, plumbing, TV or video games."

"no plumbing! Where's the toilet, where do you wash yourself?" Ray chuckled and pointed to a pot in the corner.

"there is a river about a two minute walk down that path and turn left . Thats where we empty our chamber pots. But to wash, we go down the path and turn right and walk another two minutes further upstream, near the waterfall."

"so you wash and dump waste in the same river?"

"thats not hygienic" Max pointed out

"no we wash upstream and dump downstream" Ray said

"lets drop this talk ok?" Ray asked.

3 hours later the Bladebreakers were waiting at the paths end for the white tigers to return. After a few minutes they saw them jogging back to the Village. Ray heard Mariah saying

"look guy's its Ray and the Bladebreakers". When they arrived everyone greeted each other

"hay Ray, hows it going?" asked Mariah

"its going good, you?"

"everything is good, better now because you and your friends have showed up. This is a nice surprise"

"Mariah there's something I need to tell you and the white Tigers"

"what?" he froze

"er...er..."

"spit it out, you can tell us anything" Lee said

"er...y...I, I forgot"

"oh well if its important, it'll come back" Mariah said.

"yeah" Ray said unconvincingly

The sun was setting and Ray was sat at the top of the waterfall watching the sun go down, there was a gentle breeze that Ray felt against his face, blowing his hair gently with some spray from the water fall dampening his clothes.

" hay Ray, what's up?"

"hay Tyson. I'm just thinking"

"wow its a beautiful sight here"

"yeah" from the top they could see miles of rolling hills and vegatation as the sun was vanishing behind the mountains in the distance.

"Ray why didn't you tell them?"

"I was scared they would explode like the scientist said"

"you said to us that since they were your friends you would tell them"

"I know"

"you said you would be a traitor if you didn't"

"I will...Tomorrow I promise"

"you can tell us now"

"Mariah!" The White Tigers were stud behind

"what do you have to say?" She demanded

"Kenny can help with this" Ray said

"I want it from your lips, your mouth"

"were not Human" Ray said

"were not Human, but thats impossible" Lee said

"as I said Kenny can help" Ray repeated"

"I...Don't believe what you just said"

"Its true. We were designed to be genetic warriors if China was involved in a war. We were scheduled to be trained as Soldiers when we reached 19." everyone just stood there with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

Back in Ray's hut he showed them the folder with the pictures and blue prints.

"This is me Mariah Chan Project 123?"

"yes. Were warriors, we have an exoskeleton and everything else is fake, this isn't real skin, real hair, real eyes"

"no" she whispered

"but since the project was canceled, we were to live normal lives"

"but I'm not Human. I'm a robot"

"yes your not human, in my terms you were designed just like the Terminator" Tyson chuckled.

"Tyson were not like the terminator" Ray said

"yes you are" Tyson said

"Tyson were Chinese not Austrian" Ray replied

"Chinese Terminators"

"we don't know how to use guns or anything what he does" Ray said again

"this is going to take me ages to get over, I can't believe what I'm hearing" Mariah said

"its all true and apparently they poured all there remaining resources into me and upgraded me as much as possible. What's funny is that we have the strength to hold a car over our heads" Ray said laughing slightly

"we could be super heroes" Kevin said

"but we can't fly though" he continued

"wonder women had an invisible plane" Max's pointed out

"true" Tyson agreed.

"so where do we sleep?" Tyson asked

"you can bunk down in my hut, it may be small but I don't think there's anywhere else"

"a few new huts were built about a year back, there nearly twice the size of this place"

"ok we'll take them" Tyson said

"good, 3 were built. There the only free huts we have" Lee said

"3! there's 4 of us!" Tyson said

"so, two of you will share" Kevin said.

Kenny and Kai stayed in there own rooms whilst Max and Tyson were forced to share, they didn't get a lot of sleep, there beds were rock and then covered with grass.

The morning quickly came and Ray went to wake them all up, except for Kai, he was pretty evil if you woke HIM up, besides, he was properly awake anyway.

"morning Max and Tyson" Max sat up in bed and yawned then rubbed the sleep out of his eye's

"morning Ray, I didn't know sleeping on a rock covered in grass was so uncomfortable"

"you get used to it" Ray said

"I didn't get a wink of sleep" Tyson said groaning

"you woke me up snoring last night. Sounds like you were sleeping to me" Max said teasing him

"Kenny and Kai up yet?" Tyson asked

"well Kenny is and I'm not sure about Kai. Anyway Breakfast will be ready soon"

"what is it?" Tyson asked

"I'm not sure" Ray replied

"well I'll leave you two to get dressed, I'll be at the waterfall"

"doing what?" Tyson asked

"meditating" Ray replied, With that he left.

Breakfast was ready so Max and Tyson went to fetch Ray who was still at the waterfall, they were confused why Mariah told them to bring a towel with spare change of boxers and pants . Sorely enough they found him at the waterfall standing under it with his eyes closed and hands clasped in prayer

"Yo! Ray, breakfasts ready". Ray opened his eyes and smiled. He stepped out of the waterfall and took the towel from Tyson and began to dry himself off.

"thanks for the spares and towel" Ray said

"no prob" Tyson handed Ray the spare clothes and he vanished behind a rock to change. After a quick change Ray re-appeared and they walked back to the Village whilst Ray was wringing the towel through his long hair.

"what's this?" Tyson asked about twenty minutes later

"Tyson remember your manners" Kenny said.

"Its ok, Pancakes and waffles with porridge also fruits and berries, a typical breakfast for us"

"Its the healthy life for us" Kevin said carrying a plate with Pancakes and waffles with some fruit on".

After lunch they were talking in Ray's hut.

"there has to be a way to get the towns folk to believe us" Max said

"how about we find that scientist?" Tyson asked

"yeah he will be able to persuade everyone" Kenny said

"at least the White tigers believe us, I think" Ray said

"I can accept it but I only half believe it myself" he continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**The Truth about Ray**

After along time searching the Bladebreakers finally find the Professor who was teaching in a local university.

The Bladebreakers posed as Student looking around, they had to keep Kenny close when they entered the ICT Building.

Kenny was fast, probably faster than a Ninja, if you look at him then look away for just one second and look back, he's nowhere to be seen.

The bell rang and the Students filed out of the lecture hall.

"Professor" Tyson said

"Yes?

Oh havent we met before?"

"Yeah, we need your help in the White Tiger Village"

"wait, Ray my boy how are you"

"Confused"

"okay, AS I SAID BEFORE you cannot tell them"

"We told Ray's closest friends and their fine" Tyson explained

"They all have different tolerant levels.

Besides if none of them explode you could be seen as crazy..."

"We have the folder.

You are needed.

We Believe they have the right to know...the truth" The Blond said

"I agree but the danger is to real, I cannot participate.

It would have been a waste of money if every single drone exploded and how would you feel about that eh?"

Tyson shut up.

"Think about it...now if you excuse me I have a meeting to get to"

He walked past them

"but Professor"

"I'm sorry kids but no"

"lets go...hey where's Kenny?"

"Damn he's fast" The Neko commented.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Maybe its for the best they don't know"

"Max has a point and so does the Professor.

I think we shouldn't tell them"

"Kenny, do you want them to live a lie...believing their human?"

"No Tyson we should tell them but in this case I'm beginning to regret it"

"Ray?"

"I think it might be better if we didn't tell them...just to be on the safe side.

What if the Professor is right?

What if we tell the Village and all their heads explode.

Their my friends...their my FAMILY"

Ray stud up.

"I've made my decision"

"What is it?" Tyson asked

"I wont"

"well what ever you think is best...I don't mind, shall we leave it like this?"

"I'll write to the Tigers saying not to tell anyone.

Knowing Kevin thats already happened"

Ray vanished upstairs.

"So I guess everything sort of worked out ok" Max said flipping through Channels

"Yeah, I hope so" the Brunette responded.

"I hope so"

**0000000000000000000000000**

The White Tigers received the letter and never told anyone and kept the secret until they forgot about it naturally.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: another old fic finally over!

Ray: Yeah, old its like the 3rd fic you posted to the site

Max: At least its over so he can concentrate on other fics

Tyson: hope you liked, bye all


End file.
